Lady Darringwell
by Lauraline la Mouette
Summary: En cavale, une fois de plus, Jack Sparrow doit chercher refuge dans une maison des beaux quartiers, une maison appartenant à une riche et noble dame. Très collet monté, cette dernière s'avère cependant peu impressionnable et capable de bien des choses ina
1. De Charybde en Scylla

**LADY DARRINGWELL**

**Chapitre 1 : De Charybde en Scylla.**

Les appels et le bruit de la course de ses poursuivants se rapprochaient dangereusement. Apparemment, ils s'étaient dispersés. Il avait beau faire nuit, ils ne pouvaient pas le manquer, pas dans ces beaux quartiers où il n'y avait nul recoin d'ombre où se dissimuler. Mais ici à Port-au-Prince, aucun rempart du fort n'était baigné par la mer et, pour sauter, il avait bien fallu choisir l'endroit où la muraille était la plus basse. Manque de chance, c'était précisément de ce côté de la ville, à l'opposé du port ! Il s'était suspendu aux créneaux avant de se laisser tomber, afin de diminuer encore un tout petit peu la hauteur de sa chute, mais celle-ci demeurait appréciable et il s'était mal reçu en heurtant le sol. Il s'était tordu la cheville et il avait beau faire tous ses efforts, il boitait lamentablement. Difficile, avec ça, d'espérer gagner de vitesse les hommes de Beckett !

Cependant, Jack Sparrow n'était pas homme à se décourager facilement. Son regard vif parcourut rapidement la rue bien nette, entre les belles demeures qui s'alignaient, impeccablement, de part et d'autre, et il songea que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il venait traîner ses bottes dans un quartier aussi huppé ! Puis il vit quelque chose qui lui inspira le moyen qu'il cherchait pour s'échapper : à une fenêtre, au premier étage de l'une des maisons, la brise légère de la nuit agitait doucement un rideau de velours bleu. Ladite fenêtre était donc ouverte, et le bougainvillée en fleurs qui couvrait la façade en permettait une escalade facile, même avec une cheville abîmée.

Clopiner jusqu'à la maison, traverser la petite cour pavée qui s'étendait devant, se hisser, en s'accrochant à l'arbuste, jusqu'au premier étage, ce fut l'affaire d'un instant. Quelqu'un de moins agile aurait pu éprouver des difficultés, car les rameaux étaient fins et ployaient dangereusement sous le poids d'un homme adulte, mais Sparrow était un vrai chat quand il le désirait, il savait prendre appui de la pointe du pied et se hisser immédiatement, comme sur les enfléchures mouvantes d'un mât agité par la houle.

Avec précaution, le pirate souleva le lourd rideau qui avait si heureusement attiré son regard et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Pas un bruit. Rien que du noir. Il se laissa silencieusement glisser dans la pièce. Il était temps ! Les premiers soldats apparaissaient au bout de la rue !

Bon, eh bien voilà ! se dit Jack avec satisfaction. Il allait tranquillement attendre ici que tout ce beau monde se soit lassé de le chercher, puis il regagnerait tranquillement le port et, avant l'aube, il aurait retrouvé son cher Black Pearl.

Laissant la tenture légèrement entrouverte pour avoir un peu de clarté (dans le noir, on ne risquait pas de l'apercevoir de la rue), le fugitif, dont les yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, voulut se diriger vers un meuble dont il devinait les contours, histoire de tuer le temps en regardant s'il ne traînait pas par là quelque babiole intéressante. On ne se refait pas ! Mais sa cheville blessée se déroba brusquement et il trébucha. Dans sa chute, il heurta un guéridon qui, à son tour, perdit l'équilibre et heurta le sol avec un bruit mat (heureusement amorti par l'épaisseur du tapis). Tous ses sens aux aguets, Jack Sparrow s'immobilisa durant plusieurs minutes. Rien, pas un bruit. Les occupants de la maison devaient dormir et le bruit était trop léger pour les avoir alertés.

En redoublant cette fois de précaution, le forban se faufila, en silence désormais, jusqu'au meuble qui l'avait attiré. Il en avait exploré (du bout des doigts, car la faible lueur qui filtrait de l'extérieur était insuffisante pour lui permettre d'y voir) deux tiroirs quand tout arriva en même temps : il perçut un frôlement de tissu, une brusque lumière inonda la pièce et presque au même instant retentit le claquement caractéristique d'un pistolet que l'on arme.

- Ne bougez plus ! ordonna une voix féminine.

Le pirate fit lentement volte-face. C'était bien une femme, mais son expression déterminée et la façon dont elle tenait fermement son arme, pointée droit vers sa tête, le dissuadèrent instantanément de sous-estimer l'adversaire. Derrière elle se tenait une soubrette aux grands yeux effarés, qui tenait une lampe d'une main légèrement tremblante.

- Vous aviez raison, Lucy, ajouta la femme à l'attention de sa servante, sans tourner la tête ni quitter le pirate des yeux. Vous aviez bien entendu du bruit.

C'était une femme grande et mince, au visage aristocratique, aux yeux gris, dont les longs cheveux rejetés en arrière formaient d'épaisses ondulations. Elle se tenait très droite et bien qu'elle ne soit vêtue que d'une longue chemise de nuit recouverte d'un peignoir de soie, elle avait une présence impressionnante. Il paraissait difficile de lui donner un âge : elle avait à coup sûr passé la trentaine, mais de combien ? Elle avait le visage et la silhouette d'une jeune femme, mais quelque chose dans son expression, au fond de ses yeux, révélait qu'elle s'était déjà longuement battue avec la vie...

Jack Sparrow demeura sagement où il était et exhiba son sourire le plus désarmant :

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Trésor ! plaida-t-il.

Le visage de la femme se figea et ses yeux se durcirent :

- Je suis lady Eléonore Darringwell, répliqua t-elle d'une voix également dure. Tâchez de vous en souvenir et épargnez-moi vos familiarités ! Lucy, laissez-moi la lampe et allez éveiller Edward. Dites-lui de courir jusqu'au fort pour chercher de l'aide. Vous, ne faites pas un mouvement. Je vous préviens que feu mon mari m'a appris à me servir d'une arme. Je tire bien et juste ! Libre à vous de vouloir le vérifier, car je n'hésiterai pas à faire feu.

La jeune fille nommée Lucy s'esquiva et lady Eléonore considéra son visiteur indésirable avec une certaine surprise :

- Vous avez l'air d'un marin, observa t-elle d'un ton qui trahissait un léger étonnement.

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour être précis, se présenta le forban.

Cette fois, une réelle surprise se peignit sur le visage de la dame.

- Le capitaine Sparrow ?! Le célèbre pirate ? fit-elle. Je vous prenais pour un voleur. Ce que vous êtes, d'ailleurs ! précisa-t-elle vivement.

Elle eut une petite moue désabusée.

- Vous me décevez, capitaine, ajouta-t-elle. On vous prête des exploits plus rocambolesques que vous introduire nuitamment dans une maison pour en dépouiller les habitants.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Trés… milady ! Des amis un peu trop collants, vous voyez ? Je suis entré ici le temps qu'ils s'éloignent.

- Des amis en uniforme, j'imagine, dit-elle avec une drôle de grimace, comme si elle avait essayé de réprimer un sourire.

- Les hommes de lord Beckett, précisa Jack avec, pour sa part, une grimace bien réelle.

Il ne pensait pas, en prononçant le nom de son ennemi juré, provoquer une pareille réaction ! Lady Darringwell blêmit de manière spectaculaire. Même ses lèvres se décolorèrent. Ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement. Mais, dans le même temps, ses yeux jetèrent deux flammes !

- Beckett !! feula-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Lucy, attendez ! Revenez !

Au même instant, au rez-de-chaussée retentirent des coups sourds : quelqu'un frappait sans ménagement à la porte.

- Au nom du roi ! cria une voix.

Jack lança un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, demeurée entrouverte. Le temps que les soldats entrent, peut-être pouvait-il encore…

-Non ! fit la dame, qui avait surpris son regard.

Elle baissa son pistolet.

- Non, capitaine ! Vous n'avez aucune chance. Laissez-moi faire.

Lucy réapparut au même instant et lady Eléonore se tourna vers elle :

- Allez ouvrir, dit-elle. Faites l'étonnée. Retenez-les aussi longtemps que vous pourrez, mais soyez prudente ; ne leur donnez pas l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Et surtout, souvenez-vous : vous n'avez vu personne, aucun homme n'est entré ici ce soir.

- Entendu, milady.

- Suivez-moi, capitaine ! Je vais vous cacher !

Elle fit volte-face dans un grand envol de dentelles qui découvrit ses chevilles fines, et même un peu plus que les chevilles. Jack profita sans vergogne du spectacle avant de la suivre. Il était à peine surpris qu'une dame de la haute société veuille l'aider. Jack Sparrow avait depuis bien longtemps appris à prendre les événements, quels qu'ils soient, avec philosophie. Lady Eléonore l'entraîna au pas de course le long du couloir et s'arrêta seulement le temps de pousser une nouvelle porte. A ce moment, ils entendirent à l'étage inférieur les protestations indignées de Lucy :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Comment osez-vous ?! Vous allez éveiller milady ! Vous n'êtes pas dans une taverne, ici ! C'est la maison de lady Darringwell !

Jack apprécia en connaisseur l'accent de sincérité outragé de la jeune fille. Mais il ne put en entendre davantage, car lady Eléonore lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna. Il fut surpris de la vigueur qui se cachait dans ses longs doigts minces et céda sans résister.


	2. Une cachette pour Jack Sparrow

**Chapitre 2 : Une cachette pour Jack Sparrow. **

Au premier niveau de la maison, Lucy s'était vaillamment campée sur les premières marches de l'escalier et, rouge de colère, barrait le passage aux soldats en protestant avec tant de véhémence que le peloton vêtu de rouge s'était arrêté, indécis. Les hommes de Beckett savaient parfaitement où ils étaient, et ils savaient parfaitement que la maison d'une personne du rang de lady Darringwell ne se fouille pas comme une taverne du port. A leur embarras s'ajoutant l'indignation de la jeune domestique, qui ne mâchait pas ses mots, ils hésitaient. Et peut-être l'affaire se serait-elle arrêtée là si une voix faussement doucereuse ne s'était soudainement élevée à l'entrée de la demeure :

- Fouillez la maison, qu'attendez-vous donc ?

Drapé dans son grand manteau noir, pas un cheveux ne dépassant sous sa perruque et le tricorne vissé sur le crâne, lord Beckett, flanqué de l'indispensable Merceur, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sa présence parut galvaniser les soldats, qui firent mouvement vers Lucy.

- Fouiller la maison ?! répéta celle-ci avec une expression de surprise horrifiée parfaitement feinte. Vous n'avez pas le droit !!

- Détrompez-vous, jeune fille, répondit tranquillement Beckett. Nous poursuivons un dangereux criminel et un témoin –il eut un imperceptible clignement d'yeux vers son âme damnée- a affirmé l'avoir vu entrer ici. Subrepticement, bien entendu. Pour votre propre sécurité, nous devons fouiller les lieux et le retrouver.

- Un criminel ? répéta Lucy en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Un pirate, pour être précis, dit Cutler Beckett comme s'il suçait un bonbon. Un homme qui n'hésite pas à égorger les femmes sans défenses ou même les enfants ! Vous dormirez bien mieux lorsque cet homme sera sous les verrous, croyez-moi.

Lucy chancela légèrement et ce n'était pas entièrement de la comédie. Elle venait de s'aviser que sa maîtresse, pour laquelle elle avait une sincère affection, était seule avec « le criminel ». Mais elle se reprit très vite. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le temps de poser sa lampe et de s'éloigner elle avait eu le temps d'entendre le nom de l'intrus : le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Comme tout le monde, Lucy avait entendu parler de lui. Et si on racontait toutes sortes d'histoires extraordinaires à son sujet, on ne lui prêtait en revanche aucun crime crapuleux.

Les soldats se répandirent dans toute la maison, sans plus prêter à la servante la moindre attention. Lucy parut errer un moment comme une âme en peine, dans l'indifférence générale. En réalité, elle surveillait tout ce qui se passait. Elle ne sortit de sa réserve que lorsque les « habits rouges » s'approchèrent d'une certaine porte. Alors elle se précipita, réellement offusquée :

- C'est la chambre de milady ! s'écria t-elle en s'étranglant presque d'indignation. Vous n'oserez pas !

- Milady nous pardonnera, répliqua sèchement Beckett.

Mais il frappa tout de même poliment avant d'entrer.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, rien ne bougeait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une voix féminine dans le noir. C'est vous, Lucy ? Que signifie tout ce bruit ?

- Apportez des lampes ! ordonna Cutler.

En un instant, la chambre fut éclairée, envahie par des soldats, certains embarrassés, d'autres ne pouvant s'empêcher de ricaner et de lorgner en coin la maîtresse des lieux. Et là-dessus, Cutler Beckett impavide.

Lady Eléonore se redressa dans son lit en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Lord Beckett ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'écria t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Vous voudrez bien m'excuser, lady Darringwell, mais nous sommes à la recherche d'un fugitif, un pirate qui s'est échappé du fort, et nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'il se cache ici.

- Chez moi ? Dans ma chambre ?! Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

- Pas du tout. Il est ici, dans la maison, quelqu'un l'a vu entrer. Et nous ne devons écarter aucune possibilité. Fouillez partout !

- Lord Beckett ! Vous prétendez fouiller _ma chambre_ pour retrouver un _pirate_ ?!

- Il a pu profiter de votre sommeil pour se glisser ici, milady. C'est déplaisant pour vous, j'en suis conscient, mais je pense que vous trouveriez plus déplaisant encore de vous retrouver seule à seul avec cet individu alors que nous serons partis. Je n'imagine pas sans horreur un face à face entre une dame de votre qualité et ce forban sans foi ni loi.

Lady Eléonore s'assit, les lèvres pincées, le regard fulgurant. Elle entoura de ses bras ses genoux relevés sous la courtepointe de satin et darda sur Beckett des yeux pareils à des canons de pistolet :

- Vous en entendrez parler, Beckett ! Ca vous coûtera cher ! jura-t-elle.

- J'en doute, ma chère. Voyons, vous n'êtes plus une enfant, évitez les menaces faciles dont vous connaissez l'inutilité.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes qui, après avoir soulevé les tentures et les draperies, semblaient sur le point de quitter la pièce.

- Regardez encore dans ce placard, là.

- Ca, je vous l'interdis ! rugit Eléonore. « Ce placard » comme vous dites est ma garde-robes, et il n'est pas question que vos soudards touchent à mes vêtements avec leurs pattes sales ! Lucy va vider cette armoire sous vos yeux, puisque vous semblez persuadé qu'il y a un pirate caché entre mes jupons !

Pour la première fois, Beckett parut hésiter.

- Bon, concéda t-il. Inutile de tout sortir. Que votre domestique écarte seulement chaque vêtement, que nous nous assurions que Sparrow ne se cache pas là-dedans.

- A votre guise ! siffla lady Darringwell, furieuse.

Lucy écarta donc méticuleusement chaque robe, chaque tenue, calme en apparence, en réalité tremblante à l'idée de tomber soudainement nez à nez avec le fugitif ou, pire encore, de sentir soudainement sous ses doigts non pas une étoffe inanimée mais la chaleur irradiant d'un corps humain.

Rien de tel ne se passa cependant et Beckett se tourna vers la maîtresse de maison, qui n'avait pas bougé mais dont les yeux semblaient brasiller de colère.

- Pardonnez le dérangement, milady. Je fais mon devoir, je suis sûr que vous le comprenez. En outre, je n'agis que pour votre propre sécurité.

- Mais bien sûr ! grinça Eléonore d'une voix acide. N'oubliez surtout pas de regarder sous le lit ! Et peut-être que vous voulez me fouiller, moi aussi ? Au cas où je dissimulerais votre pirate sous ma chemise ?

Et elle saisit ses draps à pleines mains, le regard provoquant, comme prête à jaillir de son lit. Les hommes détournèrent les yeux, gênés.

- Non ? insista lady Darringwell. Vous êtes sûr ?

Les lèvres de Beckett se contractèrent.

- Soyez assez bonne pour nous éviter vos sarcasmes, milady, grogna t-il. Passez une bonne nuit !

- Lucy, si ces messieurs en ont terminé, veuillez les raccompagner.

Eléonore attendit que tout le monde ait quitté la chambre, que la porte soit refermée et que les pas aient décru dans le couloir pour remuer enfin et étendre ses longues jambes. Les draps et la courtepointe s'affaissèrent mollement mais, au lieu de retomber en plis sur le matelas, ils révélèrent une forme oblongue. Lady Darringwell rejeta sa literie d'un geste vif : se faisant aussi plat que possible, à demi étouffé mais hilare, Jack Sparrow était étendu à ses côtés.

- Les voilà partis, dit Eléonore.

Le pirate se redressa, sourire aux lèvres, et reprit pieds sur le plancher. Il regarda son étrange alliée et joignit rapidement les mains avec une brève inclination de la tête, en un geste de remerciement qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Puis il porta ostensiblement sa manche à ses narines et son sourire s'élargit :

- Je vais emporter votre parfum avec moi, milady ! dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Eléonore ne parut pas l'entendre. Sans doute la fenêtre de la chambre était-elle entrouverte également car, de l'extérieur, monta le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient et des bribes de conversation prononcées par deux voix familières :

- … comprends pas…

- … une véritable anguille…doit être loin à présent…

Lady Darringwell eut un étrange sourire.

- Capitaine, dit-elle, l'air songeur, un service en vaut un autre. Si j'ai pu vous aider ce soir, feriez-vous à votre tour quelque chose pour moi ?

Elle eut un petit rire en voyant le changement d'expression du pirate.

- Rien qui vous demande beaucoup de temps ou d'effort, le rassura t-elle. Je voudrais simplement que vous racontiez à tous ceux que vous rencontrerez, partout où vous irez, comment vous avez échappé à lord Beckett cette nuit. Cela ne vous coûtera rien et ne fera qu'ajouter à votre légende.

Sparrow n'était pas facile à étonner, mais là il fut soufflé !

- Je veux que cette histoire fasse le tour des Caraïbes ! poursuivit Eléonore. Que Beckett l'entende raconter à chaque coin de rue et qu'il en soit malade de rage !

Jack fronça les sourcils :

- Vous ne craignez pas d'avoir des ennuis ? demanda t-il.

Elle secoua la tête :

- Non. Il ne peut rien contre moi. D'abord parce qu'il ne pourra rien prouver. Ensuite parce que j'ai des amis et un frère trop haut placés. Et il est bien trop ambitieux pour agir inconsidérément. Je veux qu'il sache que vous étiez là, à quelques pas de lui ; qu'il sache que je vous ai délibérément aidé à lui échapper ; et qu'il sache que tout le monde le sait ! Je lui ai promis qu'il en entendrait parler et je ferai tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi !

- Est-ce qu'une dame de votre rang ne devrait pas craindre que son honneur soit gravement compromis si cette affaire s'ébruite ?

- Comme vous connaissez mal notre monde, capitaine, murmura t-elle. Mon honneur –son regard se fit froid- ne regarde que moi. Quant au reste… ce ne sera qu'un scandale de plus, dont on parlera peut-être, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre le remplace. D'ailleurs, je me moque du scandale. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que ce porc de Beckett crève de rage !

- Il est trop coriace pour en crever, mais à coup sûr la bile lui montera dans la gorge ! Il semblerait que vous ne portez pas précisément ce bon Cutler dans votre cœur, milady.

A ces mots, les yeux clairs d'Eléonore s'embrasèrent de haine et ses doigts se crispèrent comme des griffes.

- Je hais cet homme à un point que vous ne sauriez imaginer ! jeta-t-elle d'une voix basse, grondante. Je donnerais mon âme, j'irais même en enfer si je pouvais l'y entraîner avec moi !

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage du pirate, qui se rembrunit légèrement.

- Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas en mer, murmura t-il. Vous devriez prendre garde à vos paroles, milady, on ne sait jamais qui peut les entendre.

Elle afficha une expression surprise :

- Seriez-vous superstitieux ? demanda t-elle.

- Non, mais j'en sais peut-être plus long que beaucoup de gens sur ce qu'implique la réalisation de certains voeux.

- En tous cas, jamais je ne laisserai quiconque tomber entre les mains de Beckett. Même si vous étiez la pire des crapules, je vous aurais aidé !

- Il ne vous le pardonnera pas. Je crains qu'il ne vous laisse plus jamais l'opportunité de cacher un pirate dans votre lit !

Lady Eléonore éclata de rire, d'une façon tout à fait inattendue :

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire une habitude, capitaine !

Jack fit deux pas en grimaçant : sa cheville était de plus en plus raide et de plus en plus douloureuse. Elle céda une nouvelle fois sous son poids, il manqua perdre l'équilibre et, dans le mouvement qu'il fit pour conserver son aplomb, son regard tomba sur le double portrait qui trônait sur la table de nuit de son hôtesse : un homme dont la prestance révélait l'homme du monde et un adolescent qui portait l'uniforme de novice de la Royal Navy.

Le pirate ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question quand il avisa le noeud de rubans noirs accroché entre les deux cadres. Les veuves portaient ce genre d'ornement lors des cérémonies funèbres. Si Sparrow jouait volontiers les imbéciles, c'était pour mieux tromper son monde, en réalité il était loin d'être sot et il estima immédiatement préférable de se taire. Il s'éloigna du lit en boitillant. Au même instant, on frappa doucement à la porte.

- C'est Lucy, milady.

- Entrez, Lucy.

La jeune fille parut stupéfaite de découvrir le pirate debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Lucy, fit lady Eléonore, cette fois allez réveiller Edward pour de bon, si toutefois il dort encore avec tout ce vacarme, et demandez-lui d'atteler la voiture. La voiture fermée, pas le cabriolet. Le capitaine Sparrow doit nous quitter. Et comme vous le voyez, il a du mal à marcher.

La servante s'éclipsa et Eléonore poursuivit :

- De plus, en voiture vous échapperez plus facilement aux patrouilles. Mon cocher vous conduira où vous désirez aller.

Jack n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui témoigne tant de sollicitude ! Mais il dissimula son embarras sous une ironie de façade.

- Vous êtes trop bonne, Trésor ! lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

Il l'avait fait exprès, évidemment. Par bravade, par défi, qui sait, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de plier devant cette femme étrange.

Elle ne protesta pas mais se raidit comme s'il l'avait insultée et Jack regretta aussitôt sa provocation. Eléonore venait de se compromettre pour lui permettre d'échapper à ses ennemis : il n'avait certainement pas eu l'intention de la blesser, ni même de la heurter.

Il lui adressa un sourire contrit :

- Pardon ! dit-il.

Et pour une fois, il était vraiment sincère.

FIN

_Voilà…Vous vous dites peut-être qu'il manque quelque chose dans mon histoire : on ne sait pas avec précision pourquoi lady Eléonore exècre Beckett à ce point. Non, on ne le sait pas. J'avais d'abord pensé le raconter, j'avais imaginé qu'elle avait perdu son mari et son fils à cause de lui (ça d'ailleurs, vous l'aurez compris tout seuls). Attention, je n'ai pas dit que Beckett les aurait tués, seulement qu'il serait responsable de leur mort. Mais finalement j'ai préféré m'arrêter à une simple allusion et je vais vous dire pourquoi : parce qu'il m'a semblé que c'était une souffrance trop profonde et trop intime pour en parler, surtout à un inconnu qui n'a aura jamais traversé qu'une heure de votre vie. _

_En compensation, sachez que Jack a regagné le Black Pearl sans encombre, en voiture comme un bourgeois, et qu'Eléonore, avant de se recoucher, a encore demandé à Lucy de changer les draps. On ne se refait pas !_

_Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le second et dernier chapitre. _


End file.
